Class 3 1
by Naomi208
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki and Kurosaki Ichigo are new classmates. They don t get along from the first day, but after a while Ichigo seems to like Rukia. Will his love end up as a disaster or will be perfect from the start?  this is now temporarily canceled because i


**Class 3-1 chapter 1  
>by Yoruichi208<strong>

**Author`s Note:**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic so please tell me whether to continue it and some suggestions.**

**Summary: **

**Rukia Kuchiki and Kurosaki Ichigo are new classmates. They don`t get along from the first day, but after a while Ichigo seems to like Rukia. Will his love end up as a disaster or will be perfect from the start?**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own bleach all though I would love to**

**Note:**

**Italics are for spoken words italics with quotation marks are thoughts**

**Chapter 1: The first day back**

It was a wonderful morning when the high school student with bright orange hair Ichigo Kurosaki was ready for the first day of school after the long summer.

He went down stairs fully dressed to get his breakfast from his little sister who was a replacement for their long dead mother, Yuzu. After eating his delicious breakfast, he immediately left for school not wanting to be late.

He was in class 3-1 with his mates Uryu, Sado, Renji and Toshiro. There were a few girls which he didn`t know previously not having to be have been in the same class as before. However he instantly recognized Orihime and Rangiku.

* * *

><p>The raven haired and violet eyed Rukia Kuchiki was getting ready for her first day back at Karakura High. She heard from her best friend Momo Hinamori that there were a lot of students they didn`t know. As being a very individual person, she didn`t really care about the people around her. She would just go see if they were kind, if so she would just be normal friends with them.<p>

She packed up and got going, not wanting to be late and so that she could walk together with Momo.

When she arrived, she only recognized a primary school friend Renji, an old classmate Orihime and a few more.

* * *

><p>RIINGG!<p>

The bell sounded as the first class began and Rukia found herself sitting next to an orange haired dude named Ichigo Kurosaki She remembered him being in the top 20 in the whole grade last year. Sitting behind was the strawberry blond, big breasted and mature Rangiku. She recognized her because she was just easily recognizable with her specially styled uniform which the first three buttons where never done. In front was the short, white hair soccer captain who seemed to be called Toshiro Hitsugaya according to her memory.

The first lesson was totally boring. Finally, the last few minutes ended and the bell ringed. She looked at her schedule and asked Momo about hers. They had different classes so they each parted to their own classrooms.

* * *

><p>A raven haired midget next to me, a chocolate brown hair girly girl in front of me, other than that it was the normal gang around me. ( seating plan can be seen here:<strong> .comart/Seating-plan-216913584** )

When the first period was over, he went to his next lesson which was Chemistry. He wasn't bad at it but he simply didn`t like the professor Mayuri Kurostuchi. The father of the chemistry genius Nemu

When I arrived at the chemistry lab, I saw my homeroom classmates Rukia, Uryu and Nemu and sat down with Uryu while waiting for the class to start.

* * *

><p>I sat down with Nemu in Chemistry as we hanged out in the same group but she was always quiet but on the inside, she was a genius. Kurostuchi sensei wrote the names of chemistry partners on the blackboard immediately after the bell rang. I was paired up with the orange haired strawberry.<p>

* * *

><p>Sighing as he heard himself saying to Uryu loud enough for Rukia to hear <em>Great! I my chem. partner is a Midget!<em> She immediately got angry and scolded him. _Who did you just call a midget?_ _Have you ever learnt not to insult ladies? You`ll pay for that_. Ichigo got annoyed _Oh! I am so sacred a midget is taunting me!_ At this moment Rukia lost control _How dare you call me that again you strawberry! _Ichigo glared at her definitely pissed of this time _I am not a strawberry and who wouldn't call you a midget for your height?_ _Then why don`t you insult that Toshiro Hitsugaya? He's even shorter tha-_

_QUIET!_ Kurostuchi sensei yelled

* * *

><p>At lunch<p>

_ I can`t believe that Strawberry head! He called a midget for nothing! And insulted my height!_ Nel got up and patted her on the shoulder _He's like that, I've heard that most of the boys in that gang are too._ _But he called me a midget for nothing and I am chemistry partners, how can we work like that? I never see him insult the soccer captain any way!. Don`t get over it and lets have our lunch Okay?_

* * *

><p><em>That midget! She insulted me as a strawberry! I can`t stand having that midget as a chem. Partner! <em>Uryu listened while eating his bento then pointed out _Well it was your fault for calling her a midget first. I think you should go and apologize then she won`t call you a strawberry_ Renji _suggested No! that would be humiliating!_ Uryu sighed_ Suit yourself._

**My first fan fic please tell me whether i should continue and i will except all suggestions if they are not crazy and don`t have any yaoii or yuri in them i will also credit u for the suggestion. Please review!**


End file.
